monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Samael Kurosawa
Samael Kurosawa - ponad 200 letni syn Kosiarza i Hari-onago. Ma nawyk do nadużywania słowa przepraszam. którego nie może się oduczyć. Z początku wydaje się być chłodny, gdyż nie umie się odnaleźć wśród nieznanych mu osób. Interesują go głównie moda, jest dość znanym modelem, technologią, od czasu do czasu gdy się nudzi hakuje różne instytucje dla zabawy. Zajmuje się również fotografią, choć o tym wie mało osób, nie lubi się tym chwalić bo uważa, że jego prace są przeciętne. Swego czasu był tancerzem baletowym i występował na scenie. Pomimo tego, że już tego nie robi, dalej interesuje się baletem i chodzi na występy, czasem również ćwiczy by nie wyjść z wprawy. Osobowość Samael na początku znajomości wydaje się chłodny oraz często nieobecny. Powodem tego są jego trudności z poznawaniem nowych osób. Nie do końca wie jak ma zachować się w takich sytuacjach ani jak zacząć rozmowę. Dla niego najlepiej by było jakby ktoś ją zaczął, co nie jest zawsze możliwe. Chłopak ma też nawyk do nadmiernego stresowania się wszystkim, bywa to niezmiernie kłopotliwe w jego zawodzie. Nie chodzi tu jednak o jąkanie czy też dukanie, lecz o jego włosy, nad którymi nie ma jeszcze pełnej kontroli. Im bardziej się stresuje, tym bardziej traci nad nimi panowanie. Potrafił czasem sam siebie zranić albo innych, za co niezmiernie potem przepraszał. Tak źle było kiedyś, na szczęście zdarza się to coraz rzadziej. Niezmienne jest jednak jak często Samael przeprasza, nawet za głupie drobnostki. Nadużywa słowa „przepraszam” i jest tego świadom, ale nic nie może na to poradzić. Taką ma po prostu naturę. Pomimo, że łatwo wybacza innym nie jest naiwny, choć taki się wydaje. Dlatego też osoby, które chcą go wykorzystać, a niestety się takie zdarzają, zawodzą się na tym. Choć nie można powiedzieć, że jest to niemożliwe. Sam wydaje się też samotny, co jest kompletną nieprawdą. Woli otaczać się skromnym gronem osób, którym naprawdę na nim zależy, niż tłumem który ma go gdzieś. Bardzo są więc dla niego ważne i cieszy się z tego, że ma je przy sobie. O wiele bardziej osamotniony był jako dziecko, rodzice zapracowani, a przyjaciół nie miał i na tamtą chwilę nie mógł mieć. Powodem tego są jego włosy. których w tamtym czasie często nie dało się opanować. W stosunku do swoich przyjaciół chłopak ma złote serce. Uwielbia obdarowywać swoich najbliższych, bez żadnej okazji. Również rzadko podnosi na nich głos, nawet podczas kłótni, które także zdarzają się nieczęsto. Z Samaelem po prostu nie da się kłócić, przez jego spokojną naturę. Kolejną rzeczą jaką chłopak uwielbia to sprawiać osobom przyjemność poprzez komplementy. Jednak nie chodzi tu o takie fałszywe słowa tylko po to by komuś zrobiło się miło. Jego komplementy są szczere, od serca. Chętnie też pomaga najróżniejszym osobom, nawet takim których kompletnie nie zna, w doborze stroju czy dodatków do niego. Nie raz bywało tak, że podchodził do nieznajomych w sklepie i im doradzał. Przyjemność sprawia mu widok zadowolonych uśmiechów na ich twarzach. Kolejną ważną cechą jaką posiada jest jego ciekawość. Chłopak odkąd pamięta lubił poznawać nowie miejsca, słuchać różnych historii. Często też zadaje dużo pytań, zna jednak granice i nie uważa się za wścibską osobę, choć niekiedy ludzie tak go postrzegają. Sam nie lubi wścibskich osób, lecz przez zawód jaki wykonuje jest na nie skazany. Ceni sobie swoją prywatność i irytują go niezmiernie sytuacje, kiedy ktoś ma czelność ją naruszać. Nawet jeśli tego nie lubi to nie narzeka na to tak często. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi. Kolejną rzeczą jaka go irytuje są nieodpowiedzialne osoby, głównie dlatego, że jest ich kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Został po prostu wychowany w taki sposób i nie wyobraża sobie postępować inaczej. Jest jeszcze kilka drobnych rzeczy za którymi nie przepada, jednak nie ma ich zbyt wiele. Samael stara się o nich nie myśleć i cieszyć się swoim życiem, czerpać z niego jak najwięcej. Dla niego każde życie jest ważne i każde życie ceni, zawsze tak uważał. Chłopak ma też mroczną stronę, o której prawie nikt nie wie. A mianowicie jest hackerem. Nie robi tego jednak dla zysku tylko z czystej przyjemności. Trzeba przyznać, że jest w tym bardzo dobry, gdyż nie został jeszcze przyłapany. Świadczy to o jego sprycie i inteligencji, które nie są aż tak ważne w zawodzie modela, gdzie najważniejszy jest wygląd. Wygląd Samael jeśli chodzi o wygląd na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyróżnia się tak bardzo od normalsa. Jest średniego wzrostu, chudy i piekielnie przystojny. Pierwsze co może rzucić się człowiekowi w oczy to jego włosy, gdyż na ich końcach znajdują się ostre jak sztylety haczyki. Naturalnie są one kruczoczarne, jednak chłopak bardzo często je farbuje. Mimo to są zadbane i w dobrym stanie. Kolejną rzeczą która może przykuć uwagę jest jego prawa ręka, która od łokcia aż po czubki palców jest zbudowana z samych kości. Często jednak przechodnie mogą tego nie zauważyć gdyż chłopak uwielbia nosić swetry oversized, które łatwo tą rękę ukrywają. Zakłada również bransoletkę pozwalającą ukryć mu jego kościstą rękę, ale robi to głównie do sesji. Trzecią i chyba najmniej zauważalną cechą są jego oczy, bowiem są one czarne z białymi źrenicami. Sam jednak niemal codziennie nosi soczewki które zmieniają kolor jego źrenic. Zdarza się też, że dla zabawy zakłada dwie różne dla zabawy. Chłopak ma też pieprzyk pod lewym okiem który nie jest niczym specjalnym i łatwo może zostać przeoczony. Miejsce pochodzenia Japonia - państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór Harionago '(Harionna), rozjuszona może stanowić poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Charakter tej niezwykłej postaci wiąże się z istniejącą, także w zachodniej kulturze, wiarą w magiczne właściwości ludzkich włosów. Wynika ona zapewne z ich osobliwej cechy - w ciele ludzkim, co raz ucięte, nie odrasta, z wyjątkiem włosów (i paznokci, które również są wytworem rogowym pochodzenia naskórkowego). Stąd uważa się je za siedlisko życia, siły, sił psychicznych, duszy, mocy magicznych i czarodziejskich. Nadzwyczajnie długie, zakończone na końcu haczykiem, włosy Harionago (zwaną z tego powodu "Haczykowatą kobietą"), są jak żywe istoty. Poruszają się zgodnie z wolą youkai, pachnąc różami. 'Śmierć (personifikacja) – nadanie biologicznemu zjawisku śmierci cech ludzkich, nierzadko również antropomorficznej postaci. Śmierć jako pojęcie abstrakcyjne była personifikowana przez twórców wielu epok. W starożytnej Grecji miała postać przystojnego Tanatosa. W wyobrażeniach ludowych często jako personifikacja śmierci pojawiał się Charon. Wyobrażenie śmierci jako mężczyzny ma źródło w języku – po grecku śmierć (Θάνατος, Thanatos) jest rodzaju męskiego. Wśród Słowian śmierć symbolizowała Marzanna, której wyobrażenie w postaci najczęściej słomianej kukły, palono lub topiono w okresie Jarego Święta. W średniowieczu przedstawiana była jako rozkładające się ciało, mumia lub suchy szkielet. Przeważnie bywa kobietą, ale np. w Niemczech występowały męskie personifikacje śmierci (po niemiecku der Tod – śmierć jest rodzaju męskiego), czy w Norwegii jako mannen med ljåen – mężczyzna z kosą. Tanatos (także Śmierć; stgr. Θάνατος Thánatos ‘śmierć’, łac. Mors ‘śmierć’, ‘skon’, ‘bóg śmierci’) – w mitologii greckiej bóg i uosobienie śmierci. Był bóstwem chtonicznym. Uchodził za syna Nyks i Tartara (albo Ereba) oraz za brata bliźniaczego boga Hypnosa. Według niektórych źródeł para boskich braci (Tanatos i Hypnos) nie miała ojca. Relacje Rodzina Ojciem chłopaka jest Tanatos, grecki bóg i uosobnienie śmierci. Mimo swojego zawodu jako bóstwo śmierci nie jest on aż tak poważną osobą, jednak kiedy trzeba bywa zastraszający. Nie jest zadowolony z wyboru kariery syna, mimo to stara się go wspierać. Przyjaciele Haru Yamada Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Sam nigdy nie miał szczęścia w miłości. Jego związki były krótkie i kończyły się porażką. Chłopak przez dłuższy czas myślał, że to jego wina i przestały w ogóle interesować go sprawy miłosne. Aż pewnego dnia pojawił się w jego życiu Nathair Husk. Na pewno nie była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, Sam stopniowo i bardzo wolno zaczął czuć do bazyliszka coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. A gdy wreszcie się zorientował o istnieniu tego uczucia, postanowił powiedzieć Natowi. Teraz są razem w szczęśliwym związku i nie wydaje się, by miało się to skończyć tak szybko. Zwierzak Posiada dwa pytony, z którego jeden należał wcześniej do jego brata, zdecydował się on jednak, że Sam lepiej się zajmie wężem niż on. Relacje z... Nathair Husk Nat i Sam poznali się w dość nietypowych okolicznościach... na rozbieranej sesji zdjęciowej. Dla Samaela nie był to pierwszy raz, w przeciwieństwie do Nathaira. Żaden z nich nie czuł się jednak niekomfortowo. W przerwie między zdjęciami zaczęli między sobą rozmawiać w garderobie. Była to zwykła pogawędka, nawet nie wymienili się numerami, bo żaden z nich nie sądził, że ich znajomość potrwa dłużej niż tylko jedną sesje. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, spotkali się ponownie na jednym z bali organizowanych przez jeden z magazynów. Nathair od razu rozpoznał Sama w tłumie i poprosił go do tańca, Sam zgodził się z grzeczności. Gdy wrócili do stolika zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, było to na rękę synowi Hari-onago, gdyż Nat był jedną z niewielu osób które znał na tej imprezie. Bazyliszek bardzo zainteresował się Samem, jednak jak zwykle nie chciał stworzyć stałego związku, tylko przygodę na jedną noc. Samaela niestety ani trochę nie interesowały takie sprawy czy w ogóle związki, przynajmniej na początku. Ich relacja przez dłuższy czas pozostała czysto przyjacielska. Samael jednak zaczął czuć coś do Nathaira, nie chciał z początku tego wyznać, znając stosunek swojego przyjaciela do związków, jednak wiedział, że Nat zasługuje by był z nim szczery. Zaprosił więc go na piknik w miejscu z świetnym widokiem na miasto gdzie wyznał swoje uczucia do obiektu swoich westchnień. Nathair poprosił by Sam dał mu trochę czasu, gdyż nie chciał go zranić, a sam już nie był pewien co do niego czuje. Sam był wyrozumiały, wiedział doskonale, że to musi być trudna sytuacja dla bazyliszka, nie naciskał więc i dał mu tyle czasu ile potrzebował. Któregoś dnia Nathair zaprosił Sama do siebie, już przemyślał całą sprawę i był gotowy mu odpowiedzieć, a z racji tego, że woli działać niż mówić pocałował Samaela. Chłopak w szoku nie odwzajemnił pocałunku jednak po chwili się ogarnął i sam się rzucił na Nathaira. Nie był to idealny pocałunek, syn Kosiarza miał wtedy prawie zerowe doświadczenie, lecz dla Nathaira był to najlepszy jaki od dłuższego czasu otrzymał. Teraz są w uroczym związku, który dalej rozkwita. Zainteresowania Balet Pierwszą pasją Samaela był balet, a zapoznała go z nim jego mama. Kiedy chłopak miał 12 lat poszła z nim na jedno z przedstawień. Sam od razu zakochał się w tej sztuce i zaczął regularnie chodzić na spektakle baletowe. Po pewnym czasie sam zapragnął tańczyć i udało mu się namówić mamę by go zapisała na lekcje. Jego ojciec był sceptyczny wobec tego pomysłu, było też przez to trochę zgrzytów między nim a jego żoną, której w końcu udało się postawić na swoim. Sam był przeszczęśliwy i ciężko ćwiczył a po kilkunastu mięsiącach był gotowy by poraz pierwszy wystąpić. Mimo, że dawno już nie występuje na scenie, przynajmniej nie jako tancerz, to dalej ćwiczy by nie wypaść z wprawy. Moda Sam od zawsze interesował się modą i nawet gdy już odnalazł swój styl śledził najnowsze trendy by wiedzieć co i jak. Chłopak zaczął mieć większość styczność z modą kiedy jego mama zatrudniła się jako kosmetyczka i dzięki swoim umiejętnością szybko stała się popularna i dorobiła się niezłej kariery. Dzięki temu też sam się dostał do tej branży i został modelem. Fotografia Fotografia to jedna z pasji Samaela o której nie mówi zbyt cząsto, lecz w przeciwieństwie do hackerstwa, chłopak się jej wstydzi. Zaczął się tym interesować całkiem niedawno, głownie dzięki swojej karierze jako model. Uważa jednak, że jego dzieła nie są wyjątkowe, więc się tym nie chwali. Traktuje to hobby jako umilacz czasu kiedy nie ma już naprawdę nic do robienia. Hackerstwo Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Czekolada? Gdzie?Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? *Po włosach zakończonych haczykami. *Jego prawa ręka jest koścista. *Posiada pieprzyk pod lewym okiem. *Jego źrenice są białe. Wystąpienia Filmy The War of Robots Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: '''Sam, Sammy, Różyczka '''Ulubione powiedzonko: Plik:Cytat1.png Plik:Cytat2.png Najbardziej lubi: Sztuka, zajęcia teatralne ...a najmniej: Dziennikarstwo Zwierzak: Dwa piękne pytony, Nashiro i Kurona Nie rusza się z domu bez: Bez chokera~ Ulubiony kolor: Wszystkie pastelowe Sekrety pokoju: Serie Basic thumb|Szkic Basic Samaela *Linia: Basic *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - Chłopak w tej serii ma na sobie pastelowo różowy oversized sweterek z czarnym nietoperzem. Na jego szyi można dostrzec przeźroczysty choker z różami i kolcami. Spodnie chłopaka są czarne z wieloma dziurami przez które widać kabaretki. Samael założył też różowe creepersy z czarnymi akcentami. Cyber Revolution *Linia: Cyber Revolution *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - Chłopak w tej serii ma na sobie czarny trochę obcisły kombinezon. Na tym kombinezonie widać różowe, neonowe świecące elementy układające się w szkielet kostny. Zapinany jest on z przodu, a za zasuwak służy nieduża metalowa obręcz. Jedna jego ręka jest mechaniczna i dalej posiada świecące elementy w kształcie kości, mechaniczna ręka odpowiada jego ręce z kości. Z kręgosłupa chłopaka wyrastają czarne kolce z neonowymi końcami. Może je on dowolnie wysuwać i wsuwać. Oczy zasłania mu neonowy różowy visor pozwalający mu np. na widzenie w ciemności. Jego włosy również odpowiadają jego strojowi, jest to czarno różowe ombree. W tej serii nie są one haczykami. Viva la Victoria *Linia: Viva la Victoria *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - Samael w tej serii jest ubrany w klasyczną togę z antycznej Grecji z czarnymi i złotymi elementami. Głowę zaś przyozdabia mu złoty wieniec laurowy godny zwycięzców. Ciekawostki *Jest odporny na wszelkie trucizny i choroby. *Boi się dużych psów. *Bierze udział w rozbieranych sesjach *Urodził się 21 marca; jest zodiakalnym Baranem. *Oprócz japońskiego zna również francuski, angielski i ze względu na ojca podstawę greki. *Myślał, że jest aseksualny, jednak w końcu doszedł do tego, iż jest demiseksualny. *Lubi grać w pokera, głównie jednak gra na ciastka, a nie na pieniądze *Imiona jego węży zostały zaczerpnięte z mangi i anime Tokyo Ghoul Galeria 26856317_1782365118464554_460056901_n.png|Samael w simsach zrobiony przez wspaniałego Liścia 26995017_1782365111797888_1176374389_n.png|Thank you <3 Kosa Samaela.png|Kosa Samaela Sam.png|Lepsza jakość, lepszy Sam Samskulette.png Samael moodboard by A.G.jpg Sam by A.G.jpg|Secret Valentine od Am~ Kategoria:TheKefir Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Hybrydy